


Patience

by Bookcaseninja



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 23:30:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookcaseninja/pseuds/Bookcaseninja
Summary: Just a smutty little thing I wrote for @bkwrm523.





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bkwrm523](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkwrm523/gifts).



  Before you realized what had happened, you suddenly found yourself in another room. Harsh lights shined from an unseen source, bouncing off white walls that were covered in bumps that looked like braille.

  Harrison Wells - or Eobard Thawne, as you knew him - stood in front of you. His usually neat hair was windswept and tousled from the use of his speed. His glasses were missing -probably tucked away in an inner jacket pocket - but you barely noticed. The expression in his eyes had you squeezing your thighs together against a sudden flood of arousal.

  "Eobard." You started to ask where you were, what this room was. But then you felt his hand between your legs,it and it was vibrating, and all higher thought processes went out the window.

  Eobard cupped your face with his other hand, tilting it up so he could kiss you long and hard. A squeak escaped your throat and you kissed him back, trying to match his pace. Your arms came up around his shoulders and your hands tangled in the curls at the nape of his neck. His hand between your legs moved a little closer, his palm cupping the front of your pants. Another squeak left you and you tugged on his hair. He growled and kissed you harder. The hand on your face tightened, holding you steady for his onslaught.

  "I don't have the patience to remove your clothes right now," Eobard muttered when he finally pulled away. He barely gave you the chance to catch your breath before his hand started vibrating even more and he phased it through your clothing.

  The sudden sensation of his vibrating fingers dragging through your wet folds had your head thunking against the wall. "Eobard!" You gasped, your hips jerking towards him. You looked up at him and your breath caught in your throat. His eyes still held the same expression from minutes before, but they weren't blue anymore.

  They were glowing red.

  Eobard grinned wickedly. "What was that, kitten?"


End file.
